1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a balance weight mounted on a tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine includes a drum to receive laundry, for example, such as clothes, and a motor to rotate the drum, and performs a series of cycles, for example, such as washing, rinsing and spin-drying cycles, using rotation of the drum.
When laundry is spin-dried, the drum of the washing machine is rotated at high velocity. When centrifugal force is applied to the laundry within the drum, water contained in the laundry is centrifugally separated from the laundry.
When the drum is rotated at high velocity, serious vibration and noise are generated due to eccentricity of the laundry. In order to reduce such vibration and noise, a balance weight is generally mounted on a tub.
The balance weight is generally formed of concrete. Since the balance weight is formed in an integral type, the balance weight mounted on a specific tub may not be mounted on another tub having a different size or coupling position.
Further, in case of a washing machine provided with a drying duct, a space in which the drying duct is mounted and a space in which the balance weight is mounted may overlap each other.